A Fairy Tail from the Stars
by Bookgeek102
Summary: Lucy is an ordinary college student, but the day a group of people from a place called Earthland come and abduct her along with her friends, her whole life is changed forever. Will a romance bloom between her and the handsome Prince Natsu? Or will things take a turn for the worst.


**All rights to Fairy Tail and its character's go to Hiro Mashima, but this plot and story is mine!**

My day started like any other. I woke up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, picked out an adorable outfit with my usual mini skirt, and headed to my college classes. I currently was attending Heartfilia University to get my bachelor's degree in writing. I lived in a three-person dorm room with my best friends Levy and Erza. I hummed a tune as I happily walked to my creative writing class with Levy, it was both of our favorite class.

"So Lu, have you finished your essay that is due tomorrow?"

"Not yet, I've been distracted lately… I keep getting a weird feeling that something is going to happen" I said as I leisurely kicked at a stone as we walked.

"Oh yeah? Has it been a _boy _distracting you? Is there something you haven't been telling me Lucy?" Levy said as she moved in front of me to face me with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"No Levy there hasn't been a boy. You know I don't have time for that kind of stuff" I said with a huff as I walked around her and kept going.

"But Lucy, it's part of the college experience to date someone! I could have Gajeel find a friend for you!"

"I don't need your bad-boy boyfriend playing matchmaker for me, I'm not interested with any of his friends or any other guy on campus. Now can we please change the subject and hurry to class? It's starting in three minutes!" We then started to run to the classroom and the next couple hours continued like any other typical day at college. We went to classes, fell asleep in boring lectures, and ate crappy college food. I let out a long sigh as I finally sat down next to my favorite cherry blossom tree on campus as I pulled out the book I was currently reading. _Finally some peace and quiet after a long day of rushing to classes and working on essays. I need to find out if the couple finally gets together in my book!_

I relaxed and read for a bit until I dozed off leaning against the tree. But was abruptly woken up when I heard a loud bang sound followed by the ground severely shaking like there was an earthquake. I jumped up from my spot only to be blinded by a bright white light emitting from the other side of campus. I started blindly running in the direction of my dorm hall in hopes of finding Levy and Erza and figuring out what was going on.

But before I could make it too far a burst of flames appeared seemingly out of nowhere and blocked my path. I let out a scream and quickly stopped as my vision finally fully came back.

"Well look what we got here, this human looks a little scared eh little buddy?"

"Aye sir" I heard the two voices coming from behind me and I quickly turned around to see a man with pink hair and a flying a blue cat. Wait What?! A blue cat?! And it can fly?!_ That's it! I must be still dreaming this all up! _I quickly pinched myself hard and yelped in pain. _Wait why didn't it work? It should've woken me up! _I pinched myself even harder but still nothing happened.

"What is wrong with this human? Do you think they all act this weird or is this one broken?" The pink haired man asked the little blue cat.

"I don't know… Either way this one seems extra weird to me" The cat answered. _The cat can talk too?! I really must be losing it now…_

"W-who are you guys? What are you doing here?" I said with a slightly shaky voice.

"The name is Natsu and this is Happy, we're here to take some humans back to where we came from. But that is all you need to know." The pink haired man said before he started to walk closer to me. I started to back away from him but was cornered between him and the large flames.

"Where did you come from?"

"Like I said, I told you all you need to know. But I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you the name of where you're headed to, it's called the country of Fiore, it's in Earthland." Natsu finished as he reached where I was and grabbed a hold of my wrists. _Fiore? Earthland? I've never heard of either of those places and I am amazing at geography. This guy must be a lunatic or I am seriously losing it right now. _

"Let go of me!" I yelled as I struggled against his tight grip, he only gripped tighter as he started to drag me in the direction of the bright light. That was when I started to hear more screams, sirens, and alarms starting to go off.

"Crap Happy, we better get going before more people start arriving here" Natsu said as Happy nodded and grabbed ahold of Natsu's shirt and started to fly both of us up. I let out a scream as I left the ground and Natsu's grip tightened on me as he hoisted me up and held onto my waist instead. I continued to scream and struggle against his grip and an irritated expression came across Natsu's face.

"Would you stop that! If you keep moving like that all three of us are going to fall and you don't want that do you?" I looked down to see we were about 100 feet in the air and suddenly gripped onto Natsu for dear life.

"Now you're crushing me! Jeez you are a real pain in my butt!" He said as we arrived to the source of the light. It was a large rocket ship of sorts, there was a bright beam emitting from the top of it and a large open door on the side. _What. The. Heck. Am I in some weird Sci-fi movie right now? _Happy started to lower us down to the open door where a young girl with blue hair stood guard.

"Hey Prince Natsu and Happy! You guys got a girl already? You really work fast!" The girl said happily as she greeted my abductors. _Wait did she just say Prince?! Natsu is a prince of something? He sure doesn't look like it. I mean come on, he's wearing an open vest and baggy pants! Arent Prince's supposed to be dashing in a suit or in shining armor?_

"Hey Wendy is anyone else back yet?"

"Not yet your Highness, but they should be soon"

"Alright, we're going to take this one down to her holding cell for now" Natsu said as he once again grabbed ahold of my arm and dragged me into the ship. I tried to pull away and make a run for it but it was futile with his tight hold. As we walked I noticed all the walls, ceiling, and floors were white like a hospital or something. He dragged me down a staircase and into a hall that looked like it had a bunch of jail cells and he pushed me into one on the far end.

"You'll be staying here until we get to Earthland." Natsu said before turning and walking back up the stairs. I was left alone in the small cell and sighed as I sunk to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. _What's going to happen to me? I'm so confused… Who are all these people and why are they taking me? I hope Levy and Erza are okay… _I started to cry and ended up passing out.

I woke up what I guess was a few hours later to hearing people quietly whispering to each other. I looked out of my cell to see random other people in the cells near mine. Some I recognized from college but others I've never seen before. I heard two men saying that they think we all have been abducted by aliens and are being brought to their planet. I couldn't' help but slightly scoff at that idea, it just seemed so ridiculous. But once I thought about everything that happened from Happy being a flying and talking cat, Natsu referring to me as "a human," and the fact that we were all sitting in a rocket ship, the theory actually made sense. _But why were they taking us? Were they planning on killing us? I was so confused…_

That was when I heard someone walking down the steps and the hall of cells became quiet.

"Are you sure you want to take the girl out of her cell? She can't be trusted your Highness!" I heard a boy yell as the footsteps approached my cell.

"I'm sure Romeo, the girl intrigues me for some reason, plus where is she going to go? We left Earth a few hours ago now." I heard a familiar voice say right before Natsu stood before me on the other side of the bars. There was a small boy with him that looked the same age as the girl that was guarding the door, he had black hair and stared at me curiously.

"Okay, if your sure I'll let her out" the boy said as he unlocked my cell and Natsu immediately came in and grabbed ahold of my wrists again and led me down the hall. I looked into each cell to see if my friends were there and sure enough, Levy was sitting in the corner of a cell with her face buried in her knees and Erza was in the cell next to hers staring daggers at Natsu. Then she noticed he was holding onto me and yelled for me. Instantly Levy looked up and called to me too. But before I could answer Natsu pulled me up the stairs and down a few halls before we made it into a small all-white room with only a desk and two chairs in it. He dismissed the boy that unlocked my cell and sat me into one of the chairs as he went to the other and rested his feet up on the desk.

Now that I got a good look at him, I noticed he was actually quite handsome. He had a hard chiseled chest with a six pack of muscles. His skin was nicely tanned which contrasted his lightly colored pink locks. When he smiled I saw a pair of sharp white fangs and his eyes seemed to sparkle happily. Overall, if it was under different circumstances I could see myself having a crush on him.

"Why did you take me out of the cell?" I asked suspiciously as I crossed my arms over my chest in a slightly defensive position.

"Relax, I was just bored so I figured we could talk!" He said with a toothy grin.

"Why would you want to talk to me? There is nothing interesting about me"

"Well I've never met a human before so anything about you is interesting to me! Let's just start with your name, what is it?" He stated with big curious eyes. _What's with this guy? He seems so childish and he keeps referring to me as human, what does that make him if he's never even met a human before._

"My name is Lucy."

"Ooo I like that name, I'm going to call you Luce from now on if that's okay with you."

"That's fine I guess, as long as you tell me what you are and why you've taken me and other innocent people hostage" I stated. He looked at me intently and cocked his head to the right.

"Your kinda weird Luce, just thought I'd let ya know. But I am a dragon from Earthland. I know that humans think dragons are supposed to look like huge reptilian beasts but in Earthland we look similar to you humans. But the difference is we have magical powers. For example, like every member of royalty, my power is fire like my father Igneel's is. And I think you have the wrong idea of what we're doing. We're not trying to take you as a punishment, we just wanted to see what humans are like and give you a chance to see our world as well. We don't have any bad intentions, but we just couldn't show up to Earth and announce ourselves as aliens or you guys would think we are crazy or we would have gotten arrested or even killed. So we figured we would just take a couple of you with us to show you what Earthland was like, and if you really want we can bring you back after a few weeks." Natsu finished his rant and leaned back in his chair again.

"So you're trying to tell me you are a dragon with magical powers? And that you are taking me and my friends to sightsee another planet?" _Is he freaking kidding me? _

"Well yeah that is the gist of it. All people of Earthland have powers though. There are many different species too, like Happy is an exceed for example." He stared at me with a straight face. _He seriously wasn't joking around right now._

"Why did you guys restrain us and treat us like prisoners then? It definitely wasn't a friendly greeting."

"Your right, but to be fair we've seen how aggressive humans can be and wanted to be safe. Plus, this method was decided by my cousin Laxus and my father, I didn't really have a say in it. But it was fun chasing you down" He started to laugh and I felt fury boil up inside me.

"You think its funny scaring someone to death?! Your a jerk! And an idiot!" I yelled as I stood up quickly and my hands were fisted at my sides.

"Calm down Luce! Look I'm sorry, but it was just a little funny watching you scream like a lunatic when Happy carried us." I was still mad and flopped back onto the chair with my arms crossed as I stared daggers at him.

"So how long until we get to… Earthland?" I said trying to change the subject.

"It should be soon, we used hyper speed to get to Earth and we used it again to get back" he said as looked up thoughtfully with his hands behind his head.

"Okay, and you said your the Prince?" I said as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to take over for my dad in a few months but I'm not looking forward to it, I prefer to go on adventures. But enough about me, tell me something about you Luce, tell me about your family"

"Well my parents are both gone now, my mom died when I was little and my Dad died last year. They left me with a good college fund so I could attend the college they founded a long time ago. It's the place you took me from, its named after my last name, Heartfilia. But other than that I just am an aspiring writer and have a few close friends." Natsu looked sadly at me.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents Luce, that must've been hard. But having friend always helps!"

"Speaking of my friends, would you mind releasing them? They are in two cells downstairs."

"Actually… Soon I need to bring you back downstairs so Dad won't get mad. I kinda broke the rules letting you out early and I don't want you to get in trouble. But I'll make sure you and your friends get a room together in Earthland." Natsu said with a smile, but just then we were interrupted by a knock followed by Happy flying in.

"Natsu we're almost back, we should bring the girl back to her cell."

"Happy, her name is Lucy, so from now on please call her by her name"

"Aye sir!" Happy said cheerfully as Natsu stood up and asked me to follow him down. _He actually is trusting me enough to let me walk down without him holding my wrist, but where would I go anyway so I guess it makes sense._

We made it down to my cell again and they locked the door behind me.

"I'll see ya later Luce!" Natsu said with a toothy grin before walking down the hall and disappearing from sight. _Well this whole experience is weird but maybe it won't be as bad as I thought._

**Hey everyone! I had this story idea come to me yesterday and I couldn't help but write it! I hope you liked the first chapter and hope you follow if you want to read more and please review your thoughts! **

**-Bookgeek102**


End file.
